Written In The Stars
by fnineteenth
Summary: Sebagai seorang Raja, Chanyeol diharuskan untuk dapat memiliki pasangan sebanyak mungkin yang ia bisa. Namun tidak peduli seberapa banyak keuntungan yang ia dapat dari pasangan-pasangannya, Chanyeol hanya mencintai satu orang saja, dan itu tak lain adalah suami pertamanya yang sekarat, Baekhyun. [ChanBaek] [Ina trans] [Oneshot]


**Written In The Star**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Another beautiful ChanBaek fic from hyunchanee_exo . Enjoy

.

.

Sebagai seorang Raja, Chanyeol diharuskan untuk dapat memiliki pasangan sebanyak mungkin yang ia bisa dalam rangka memperluas koneksi serta kekuasaan wilayah kerajaannya dan juga demi para pewarisnya nanti. Namun tidak peduli seberapa banyak keuntungan yang ia dapat dari pasangan-pasangannya, Chanyeol hanya mencintai satu orang saja,

Dan itu tak lain adalah suami pertamanya yang sekarat, Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Yang mulia, kemana kau akan pergi?" selir ketiga Chanyeol bertanya saat dilihatnya Chanyeol lari tergesa melewati lorong istana.

"Menemui suamiku," Chanyeol menjawabnya tanpa pikir panjang, melewati selir ketiganya itu dan membuatnya menghela sedih. Sang Raja pasti kembali melupakan fakta bahwa seharusnya ia menghabiskan malam ini bersama selir ketiganya.

Dan Chanyeol bahkan mungkin tidak peduli. Mengapa pula ia harus tetap menjaga kedekatan hubungannya dengan selir-selirya itu bila Chanyeol sudah memberikan mereka keturunan sesaat setelah malam pertama mereka?

Saat ia akhirnya hampir mencapai paviliun milik suaminya, para pelayan istana juga para pengawal yang sedang berjaga disana menyambut kedatangannya penuh hormat. Mereka semua menunduk ke arahnya dan memberinya jalan.

"Chanyeol?"

Sang Raja dapat mendengar suara lembut milik suaminya memanggil namanya saat langkahnya ia bawa memasuki ruangan.

"Baekhyun" Chanyeol berdesis, memusatkan penglihatannya pada Baekhyun selagi ia berjalan menghampiri kekasih tercintanya itu yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur.

Baekhyun tersenyum, kedua lengannya ia rentangkan demi membiarkan sang Raja yang dengan segera masuk dalam pelukannya, terkekeh kecil saat Chanyeol mendorong tubuhnya, membuatnya terbaring di atas ranjang.

"Ada yang sedang ingin bermanja hm?" bisik Baekhyun saat merasakan Chanyeol memeluknya begitu erat selagi mereka berbaring, dengan wajah Chanyeol yang menyuruk pada perpotongan lehernya.

Chanyeol kemudian mendongak di detik berikutnya, bibir tebalnya menyeringai sebelum ia mendaratkan satu ciuman di atas bibir milik Baekhyun yang tipis. Saat Chanyeol menjauh, dapat ia lihat bagaimana sepasang mata milik Baekhyun menyipit layaknya bulan sabit selagi anak itu tersenyum padanya, juga bola mata beningnya yang berbinar penuh pemujaan.

Membuat Chanyeol menghela.

Tidak akan pernah ada seorangpun yang akan mampu untuk menjadi seindah Baekhyun - pasangan pertamanya, suaminya.

"Aku merindukanmu," bisik Chanyeol, bibirnya mengecup leher Baekhyun sembari ia menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bantal.

"Kita bertemu setiap malam," Baekhyun tertawa, lentik jemarinya menyisip pada helai-helai rambut sang Raja.

"Aku berharap aku bisa bersamamu sepanjang hari, setiap hari."

"Kau harus memberikan waktumu untuk selir-selirmu yang lainnya juga, Yang Mulia. Dan bukankah seharusnya kau sedang bersama dengan suami ketigamu malam ini?"

"Aku tidak menginginkan mereka," sang Raja menggerutu. "Aku hanya ingin bersama denganmu."

"Tapi kau tidak boleh begitu, kau tahu itu."

"Aku sudah memberikan mereka keturunan, lalu apalagi yang mereka inginkan?"

Baekhyun menangkup wajah Chanyeol. "Chanyeol... Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu itu, kan?"

Sang Raja mengangguk. "Aku mencintaimu juga."

"Ya," gumam Baekhyun. "Dan karena aku mencintaimu, aku tidak ingin kau merasakan kesepian saat aku telah tiaㅡ"

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu!" Chanyeol berseru marah, mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Chanyeol, dengarㅡ"

"Aku tidak mau mendengarkan apapun lagi!" geram sang Raja, bibirnya mengkerut marah. Baekhyun dengan cepat melingkarkan lengannya pada Chanyeol dan memeluk lelaki itu erat. Dan Chanyeol dengan mudahnya luluh begitu saja.

"Tidak peduli bagaimanapun kau menghindarinya, hal itu akan terjadi juga cepat atau lambat." Baekhyun bersandar padanya dengan tangan yang mengelus wajah Chanyeol. "Aku akan segera pergi, dan itulah sebabnya aku ingin kau menghargai selir-selirmu yang lain. Temukan kebahagiaan dari merekaㅡ aku tahu mereka mengagumimu."

"Kau tidak akan mati," ujar Chanyeol kasar. "Aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkannya."

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya, meraih telapak Chanyeol dan meletakkannya pada dadanya, tepat dimana jantungnya berada. "Jantungku terus melemah tiap harinya Chanyeol," Baekhyun tersenyum sedih. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa meninggalkan paviliunku dalam waktu yang lama. Aku akan berjuang demi dirimu, tapi aku tidak mampu mencegah semesta yang ingin mengambilku kembali."

Mendengar hal itu membuat Chanyeol mulai terisak, air mata jatuh turun dari kedua matanya. "Bahkan di saat-saat seperti ini, kau tetap memikirkan diriku dibandingkan dengan dirimu sendiri. Kumohon, jadilah egois untuk sekali saja, Baekhyun."

Suami pertamanya itu menggelengkan kepala. "Aku terlahir hanyalah untuk melayanimu, Rajaku."

.

.

.

Sudah lewat beberapa tahun lalu lamanya dari hari dimana keduanya bertemu untuk kali yang pertama. Bahkan pada saat usianya yang masih remaja sekalipun, Chanyeol begitu yakin jika Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya yang benar-benar ditakdirkan untuk menjadi miliknya.

Dan Baekhyun merasakan hal yang sama pula.

Begitulah, ketika tiba saatnya bagi Chanyeol untuk menikah, ia dengan segera menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai suaminya. Tidak ada pasangan lainnya yang tampak begitu bahagia karena dapat bersama sebagaimana bahagianya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Tetapi pernikahan bukan hanya sebatas mengenai cinta dan kerajaan.

Namun juga suatu cara untuk mempertahankan hidup.

Jadi ketika mereka menemukan fakta bahwa Baekhyun tidak dapat mengandung seorang anak beberapa tahun setelahnya, para pejabat istana mulai mengajukan petisi kepada Chanyeol.

Awalnya Chanyeol tidak ingin mengindahkan isi dari petisi tersebut. Dirinya hanya menginginkan Baekhyun dan bukannya orang lain. Tetapi Baekhyun menginginkan yang terbaik bagi Chanyeol dan kerajaannya, jadi ia mengalah kepada para pejabat istana dan membujuk Chanyeol mengenai hal tersebut.

Dan dengan begitu Chanyeol akhirnya setuju untuk menikah dan memiliki selir pertamanya.

Tak lama setelah malam pertama mereka berlalu dan berita kehamilan permaisuri keduanya diumumkan seminggu setelahnya, Chanyeol bersumpah bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menikah lagi.

Tetapi masalah muncul di antara dua provinsi, dan Chanyeol harus menjalin relasi juga koneksi untuk mempertahankan keutuhan negaranya.

Dari hanya dua pasangan saja kini menjadi tiga, tiga menjadi lima, hingga lima menjadi tujuh. Semua selir yang menjadi milik Chanyeol, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan, semuanya begitu menawan dan mengagumkan. Semuanya pantas untuk menjadi pendamping sang Raja. Namun Chanyeol tetap hanya menginginkan satu orang saja, dan itu hanyalah Baekhyun.

Meski dianggap tidak berguna sekalipun, Chanyeol hanya mencintai Baekhyun dan hanya Baekhyun, bukan yang lainnya. Bahkan saat Baekhyun putus asa karena merasa dirinya gagal menjadi seorang suami yang sempurna, Chanyeol selalu menenangkannya.

"Aku tidak menginginkan apapun selain dirimu, jiwamu, cinta dan kasih sayang darimu. Aku tidak mengharapkan apapun lagi selain hal itu."

.

.

.

Gila bagaimana cinta bekerja, karena bahkan ketika mereka mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun sekarat akibat penyakitnya, cinta Chanyeol padanya tidak pernah goyah bahkan barang sedikit saja. Sebaliknya, hal itu semakin membuat Chanyeol menggebu untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati, aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkannya."

Baekhyun berpikir bahwa itu sangatlah menggemaskan, tetapi Chanyeol benar bersungguh-sungguh. Ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk menjaga Baekhyun tetap berada di sisinya sampai akhir.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang akan dapat memilikinya selain Chanyeol.

Ia akan berkelit dengan kematian demi Baekhyun tidak peduli bagaimanapun caranya. Tetapi tentu saja, Chanyeol hanyalah manusia tak peduli statusnya yang adalah seorang Raja. Bagaimana mungkin manusia biasa mampu berkelit dari kematian?

Chanyeol tidak bisa.

Itulah mengapa Chanyeol menjadi sangat panik saat dirinya datang dan melihat Baekhyun jatuh terbaring di lantai, terbatuk dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Mohon ampuni hamba, Yang Mulia," tabib istana menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kondisi Yang Mulia Baekhyun menjadi semakin buruk setiap harinya. Kusarankan agar kau menemani dan membuatnya nyaman, sebelum tiba saatnya."

Mendengar hal itu sontak membuat Chanyeol meledak dalam amarah hingga ia memukul sang tabib istana sampai pingsan.

"Pergilah menyebar dan carilah obat untuk kesembuhan Baekhyun tak peduli sejauh apapun itu!" perintah Chanyeol putus asa pada para bawahannya. Ia berubah bengis bila sudah menginginkan sesuatu.

Dan Chanyeol yang terlalu sibuk menuntut bawahannya, membuatnya menghabiskan banyak waktu juga tenaga hingga tak menyadari akan bahaya yang mulai menyerangnya.

"Tolong hentikan semua ini, Chanyeol," ujar Baekhyun padanya suatu hari ketika sang Raja sedang memeluknya, tubuh saling telanjang di bawah selimut.

"Tidak akan.." gerutu Chanyeol, cepat-cepat menyeka air mata yang jatuh mengalir di pipinya selagi ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. "Kau akan segera sembuh."

"Chanyeol, kau tidak mengerti."

"Kau istirahatlah saja, sayangku, kumohon," pinta sang Raja dengan suara yang lemah. "Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu sekarang, dan aku tidak ingin apapun merusak hal itu."

Baekhyun menghela dan berbalik menghadap Chanyeol, membubuhkan satu kecupan hangat pada kening lelaki itu sebelum ia beringsut makin masuk dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Waktu tahunya benar-benar menjadi musuh bagi keduanya. Hal itu terbukti dengan kondisi Baekhyun yang menjadi kian memburuk. Dan karena hal itu pula, Chanyeol menjadi semakin putus asa pun semakin menekan orang-orang bawahannya.

Keinginan untuk menentang dan menghancurkan pemerintahannya juga kian bertambah tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol di belakangnya, dan sebuah rencana disusun demi meredam kekacauan yang terjadi.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, bisakah kau membawaku keluar?"

Sang Raja mendongak dari posisinya yang sedang berjongkok di sisian tempat tidur, wajahnya memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis. Ia meraih telapak tangan Baekhyun lalu menciumnya lembut.

Meski sedang sakit sekalipun, Baekhyun tetap terlihat menawan di mata Chanyeol. Wajahnya yang pucat, pipi kurusnya, juga kulitnya yang terasa dingin...

Semuanya tidak berarti apa-apa selama Baekhyun masih menatap dirinya dengan binar di matanya yang tidak akan pernah dimiliki oleh siapapun kecuali Chanyeol.

"Mengapa kau ingin keluar?"

"Ingat pohon bunga sakura tempat dimana kita berciuman untuk pertama kalinya saat remaja dulu?" tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung dapat mengingatnya. Semua kenangan yang ia lalui bersama Baekhyun, Chanyeol mampu mengingatnya dengan sangat baik.

"Aku ingin melihatnya lagi," Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kumohon, Chanyeol? Kabulkan demi diriku, hm?"

Meski terlihat ragu, namun Chanyeol tetap memenuhi keinginan sang suami. Ia memakaikan Baekhyun jubah hangat, menggendongnya ala _bridal style_ dan mulai berjalan menuju taman yang terletak di belakang istana.

Angin yang berhembus terasa dingin, namun pasangan itu saling berbagi kehangatan dari tubuh satu sama lain. Lengan Baekhyun melingkar manis pada leher Chanyeol, bibir tipisnya pelan menyenandungkan lagu cinta yang diciptakan oleh sang Raja untuknya di masa remaja mereka dulu.

"Kita sampai."

Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum saat dapat dilihatnya pohon bunga sakura di depannya. "Turunkan aku, Chanyeol."

Sang Raja perlahan menurunkannya, namun kaki Baekhyun yang gemetar membuatnya hampir tersungkur ke depan. Beruntung Chanyeol cepat meraihnya, menariknya dan membuatnya bersandar pada dadanya.

"Apakah hal ini membuatmu kembali mengingat kenangan kita disini?" Chanyeol merunduk dan tersenyum padanya. Baekhyun mengangguk. Di bawah sinar rembulan, Chanyeol dapat melihat semburat tipis merah muda bersemu di dua belah pipi Baekhyun.

"Kau begitu agresif saat menyatakan perasaanmu padaku dulu karena ada bangsawan lain yang menyatakan bahwa ia juga ingin melamarku," Baekhyun terkekeh.

Chanyeol juga ikut terkekeh mengingat kenangan memalukannya itu. "Mau bagaimana lagi! Dan aku selalu berkeinginan untuk menciummu jadi.. Kupikir itu adalah waktu yang tepat."

Baekhyun hanya mendengung mengiyakan. "Terima kasih, kau telah memberiku kenangan yang begitu indah untuk kukenang."

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun lembut. Rasa cintanya untuk lelaki itu begitu besar hingga membuat hatinya membengkak.

"Bersediakah kau..." suara Baekhyun terdengar parau dan anak itu menundukkan kepalanya. "bersediakah kau memberiku kenangan berharga lainnya, Chanyeol?"

Sang Raja tercekat, tenggorokannya menegang dan itu terasa menyiksanya. "Tentu, aku akan memberikannya untukmu."

Chanyeol meletakkan lengannya melingkari pinggang Baekhyun, sedang lengan yang lainnya bergerak meraih lengan milik Baekhyun untuk ia genggam, menarik lelaki kecil itu semakin merapat padanya. Punggung tangan Baekhyun ia kecup lembut sebelum ia membawa tubuh mereka berdua berdansa pelan.

Baekhyun mulai menyenandungkan lagu cinta mereka lagi, dengan Chanyeol yang kali ini ikut bernyanyi bersamanya. Sudah belasan tahun berlalu, tetapi keduanya menghafalnya sebagai musik dari kisah cinta mereka, terukir dalam di hati masing-masing. Suara keduanya menyatu menciptakan harmoni yang begitu sempurna seiring mereka yang saling menatap begitu dalam melalui mata satu sama lainnya.

Keduanya menjadi sebuah pemandangan yang begitu indah pun melankolis ㅡ sang Raja dan suaminya yang berdansa di bawah pohon sakura, kelopak bunganya berguguran menimpa keduanya, juga cahaya rembulan yang menerpa layaknya lampu sorot.

Semuanya begitu sempurna, hingga Baekhyun merunduk dan lagi-lagi terbatuk dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol memeganginya namun Baekhyun jatuh berlutut ke bawah, tubuhnya berguncang setiap kali ia terbatuk.

"Aㅡaku tidak mampu bertahan lebih lama lagi..." ujar Baekhyun ditengah tangisnya.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu!" Chanyeol terisak, membawa Baekhyun duduk di pangkuannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat," bisik Baekhyun lemah, tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus pipi Chanyeol. "Bahkan di kehidupanku selanjutnya, aku tidak akan mencintai orang lain selain dirimu."

"Bahkan bila aku mati, kita akan bertemu lagi tak peduli bagaimanapun caranya."

Tubuh Chanyeol bergetar akibat isakannya, bibirnya sibuk menggumamkan "aku mencintaimu" sementara Baekhyun menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Jaga dan lindungi selir-selirmu dan juga anak-anakmu, Chanyeol. Jadilah suami yang baik, seperti yang selalu kau lakukan padaku, jadilah ayah yang baik, mereka adalah darah dagingmu."

Chanyeol menggeleng.

Semua itu tidaklah penting baginya.

Ia tidak pernah dapat membayangkan bagaimana sebuah kehidupan tanpa Baekhyun bersamanya.

"Tetapi jangan biarkan diriku memudar, hm?" Baekhyun berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Genggam aku dalam hatimu, cintai aku."

"Kau akhirnya menjadi egois," Chanyeol tertawa pedih. "Tetapi ini begitu melukaiku, Baekhyun. Jangan berlaku kejam padaku, kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku. Kumohon Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menggeleng, menggigit bibirnya dan menatap iba sang Raja. "Maafkan aku, Chanyeol. Maafkan aku karena tidak dapat memberimu apa-apa selain rasa sakit. Mungkin akan lebih baik jadinya bila kau tidak pernah jatuh dan mencintaiku."

"Tidak!" teriak Chanyeol. "Aku tidak pernah menyesal telah mencintaimu."

"Mencintaimu dan membuatmu merasa dicintai adalah suatu pencapaian yang paling kubanggakan sebagai seorang raja, Baekhyun."

Suaminya tersenyum bahagia. "Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Chanyeol."

Matanya terpejam.

"Baekhyun?" bisik Chanyeol pelan memanggilnya, mengguncang tubuh suaminya yang melemas dalam peluknya. "Tidak, kumohon..." teriaknya, air mata turun deras membanjiri wajahnya sedang ia meraih wajah damai Baekhyun.

"Kenapa, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mendongak ke arah langit yang membuatnya makin terisak. "Kembalikan suamiku!"

Chanyeol merunduk demi menatap Baekhyun.

Hatinya... Cinta di dalam hatinya berubah menjadi racun. Melukainya begitu hebat.

"Aku turut berduka atas kehilanganmu, Raja Chanyeol."

Raja yang sedang berduka itu menoleh ke arah sampingnya, mendapati belasan pengawal yang mengapit salah seorang pejabat istana.

"Setelah begitu banyak pengorbanan yang diberikan oleh istana, juga dengan ratusan orang-orangmu yang mati-matian pergi ke tempat yang jauh hanya untuk menemukan sebuah obat, suami tercintamu itu tetap saja berakhir mati," keluhnya.

"Betapa percumanya semua itu."

Chanyeol merasakan keseluruhan dirinya terbakar oleh api kemarahan.

"Bajingan," desisnya setelah dengan lembut membaringkan Baekhyun di tanah. "Bagaiman kau berani menyalahkan suamiku atas apa yang bukan menjadi tanggung jawabnya?"

"Oh dia harus bertanggung jawab akan hal itu," si pejabat istana tersenyum. "Semua yang kita lakukan adalah demi dirinya. Namun ia tetap menyerah lada takdirnya dan mati."

Chanyeol menatap berang pejabat istana di depannya. "Ada urusan apa kau kemari dan mengapa kau terus-terusan berlaku tidak sopan pada suamiku?!"

"Aku kemari untuk membebaskan negeri ini dari pengaruh buruk yang tidak penting, Raja Chanyeol," pejabat istana itu tersenyum.

"Dan itu adalah kau."

Bola mata Chanyeol melebar saat dilihatnya para pengawal menarik busur mereka dan mengarahkan bidikan padanya.

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" sang Raja menggeram marah.

"Kau telah membuat banyak orang mengalami kesulitan karena suami tidak bergunamu itu. Ini adalah saatnya bagi raja baru untuk naik tahta."

Semuanya terjadi di luar dugaan.

Ketika si pejabat istana memberi isyarat kepada para pengawal, puluhan anak panah itu melesat menuju Chanyeol. Dan saat dimana benda itu akhirnya mencapai tubuh Chanyeol, menembus dirinya dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur tepat di samping tubuh suaminya.

"Bㅡ Baekhyun..." bisik Chanyeol lemah, pelan beringsut mendekati lelaki itu.

"Tahunya seorang raja juga dapat terlihat tak berdaya seperti ini," si pejabat istana tertawa tanpa rasa iba, menyaksikan bagaimana Chanyeol merangkak mendekati suaminya.

Lalu saat Raja yang kini tak berdaya itu berhasil menggapai Baekhyun, anak panah yang menancap di tubuhnya menghalangi dirinya. Membuat Chanyeol harus mencabutnya lepas dari dalam dadanya. Tak ada lagi yang mampu Chanyeol rasakan selain pesakitan. Namun Chanyeol tidak peduli. Ia ingin menggenggam Baekhyun, memeluknya bahkan dalam dinginnya kematian sekalipun.

Si pejabat istana terus berbicara omong kosong dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mendengarkan ataupun peduli pada apa saja yang sudah pria itu katakan. Ia hanya memaku tatapannya pada wajah Baekhyun, berusaha menyimpan bayang Baekhyun untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum penglihatannya berubah menjadi gelap total.

"Tunggu aku, Baekhyun," gumam Chanyeol sebelum jantungnya menyerah untuk terus berdetak.

.

.

.

Kematian adalah hal yang mengerikan, terutama bagi mereka yang menjadi korban dari ketidak adilan. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak hanya mati dengan nasib pahitnya sebagai seorang raja yang dikhianati. Hatinya dipenuhi oleh cinta, dan rohnya menjadi murni dan siap untuk terlahir pada kehidupannya yang baru.

Seolah memiliki hati nurani, begitu semesta menjanjikan kehidupan baru yang lebih mudah bagi mereka yang telah menjalani hidup dan mengalami kematian yang tidak sepantasnya.

Termasuk Chanyeol di dalamnya.

Semua kenangannya dihapus, dan ia terlahir lagi layaknya batu tulis yang baru. Chanyeol bukan lagi seorang raja.

Di kehidupannya yang baru, Chanyeol terlahir sebagai orang biasa di dalam lingkup masyarakat yang baru pula. Ia tidak memiliki ingatan mengenai kisah cintanya yang tragis di kehidupan sebelumnya ataupun janjinya yang ia bagi bersama sang suami sebelum kematian memeluk mereka.

Namun semesta memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menghubungkan suatu sejarah.

.

.

.

"Whoah, coba lihat orang-orang itu!"

Chanyeol tersenyum, melambai ke arah kerumunan manusia itu selagi langkahnya ia bawa ke arah tempat duduknya berada.

Memang, Chanyeol kini adalah manusia biasa, namun tetap saja orang-orang mengaguminya sebagai idola mereka. Tetap tak jauh berbeda layaknya seperti seorang raja, meski dalam artian tertentu.

"Lihatlah wajah-wajah cantik nan menggemaskan itu," ujar teman segrupnya, Sehun. "Anda saja aku bisa menjadikan salah satu di antara mereka sebagai milikku."

"Kau tau, kalimatmu terdengar menyebalkan dan membuatku muak," gelak Jongin.

"Kau juga berpikir jika itu terdengar mengerikan huh, Chanyeol?" Sehun bertanya pada Chanyeol namun seolah fokus member tertinggi mereka itu teralihkan untuk hal lainnya entah apa.

"Hey," Jongin menyikut lengannya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol akhirnya memalingkan pandangannya dan menatap bergantian pada Sehun serta Jongin. Ia terkekeh, menggelengkan kecil kepalanya. "Aku tak apa, hanya saja kupikir aku baru saja melihat seseorang yang tak asing bagiku."

Teman segrupnya membuka mulut mereka ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, namun sayang pembawa acara sudah lebih dulu mengumumkan bahwa acara _fanmeeting_ akan segera dimulai.

Chanyeol menyukai penggemar-penggemarnya.

Mereka semua begitu menggemaskan.

Luar biasa rasanya bagaimana mereka mendedikasikan diri mereka sendiri untuk seseorang yang bahkan tidak sepenuhnya mereka kenal. Dan sebagai balasan atas dukungan yang diberikan oleh para penggemarnya kepada dirinya, Chanyeol berusaha melakukan sebaik yang ia bisa dalam menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya kepada para penggemarnya melalui ungkapan cinta sederhana juga kata-kata penuh penyemangat.

Semuanya berjalan lancar hingga seorang penggemar istimewa muncul dan naik ke atas podium.

Chanyeol membeku dalam keterkejutan.

"Halo, Chanyeol..." si penggemar lelaki itu tersenyum malu-malu pada sang idol. "Aku sudah menjadi penggemarmu sejak kau debut, aku sangat menyukaimu."

Chanyeol hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apapun karena ia yang masih terkejut. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya penasaran, ujung penanya siap menggurat lembar album di depannya.

"Baekhyun..."

Chanyeol kemudian menuliskan nama itu, juga menggambar sebuah hati dan seekor anak anjing. "Baekhyun, kau terlihat tidak asing."

Si penggemar tersipu. "Sungguh?"

"Yeah." Chanyeol menyeringai tampan. "Kau terlihat seperti seseorang yang ditakdirkan bagiku."

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan dan kemudian tertawa. "Rayuan yang bagus, Chanyeol," kekehnya. "Itu membuat hatiku berdebar, terima kasih. Inilah alasan mengapa semua orang mencintaimu."

Cahanyeol mengangguk dengan senyum bangga yang mengembang di bibirnya. "Elus kepalaku, kalau begitu. Puji akuㅡ"

Baekhyun melakukannya seperti yang Chanyeol pinta, dan Chanyeol berpikir bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar menggemaskan ketika ia merona hebat seperti itu.

Itu adalah pertemuan yang dapat memiliki suatu arti tertentu, namun Chanyeol saat itu tidak benar-benar memikirkannya hingga sejauh itu. Baekhyun terlihat seperti seseorang yang tak asing baginya, tetapi Chanyeol tak mengerti mengapa begitu.

Chanyeol baru mengerti sebabnya beberapa tahun kemudian setelah kesuksesannya di dunia hiburan selesai dan juga popularitasnya yang menurun seiring usianya yang semakin bertambah.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, ingat saat kau menjadi penggemar beratku dulu?" suaminya menjerit dan melemparkan bantal ke arahnya dari ujung ruangan. Chanyeol terbahak, meraih bantal malang itu dan meletakannya di atas ranjang. Langkahnya ia bawa berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang cemberut yang sibuk mengemasi barang bawaan yang akan ia bawa pada perjalanan pulang ke kampung halamannya.

"Lepaskan, aku sibuk," gerutunya saat Chanyeol mendekat dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku merindukanmu,"Chanyeol berbisik di telinganya.

"Kita bertemu setiap hari, Chanyeol," Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku bahkan muak karena harus selalu melihat wajahmu itu setiap hari."

"Kau harus mengendalikan sesuatu di balik celanamu karena wajahkuㅡ"

"Chanyeol, tutup mulutmu!" Baekhyun memekik.

Chanyeol tertawa, ia memutar tubuh Baekhyun menghadap ke arahnya. Wajahnya ia bawa mendekat pada wajah milik suaminya, ia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan menyeringai menggoda.

"Kau tahu, aku begitu ingin memukul wajahmu yang sedang tersenyum menyebalkan seperti itu," bisik Baekhyun setengah terengah, pipinya merona sesaat setelah ia melirik ke arah bibir milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum sombong kali ini. "Kau tahu, kau masih saja canggung bila berada dekat denganku. Sekarang aku menjadi penasaran, apa yang melintas di pikiranmu ketika kau dapat menikahi seseorang yang dulunya kau idolakan?"

"Kau menyebalkan, terkadang kau masih memperlakukanku layaknya seorang penggemar," keluh Baekhyun.

"Misalnya?"

"Kau masih mengatakan hal-hal aneh! Dan kau bertingkah dengan begitu penuh perhatianㅡ"

"... Itu karena aku adalah suamimu, tapi baiklah.."

"...dan kau membuatku mendapatkan serangan jantung, dan aku tidak menikmatinya sama sekali!"

"Dan kau baru mengatakan hal ini setelah kita menikah bertahun-tahun?" Chanyeol tergelak.

Baekhyun hanya mampu mengerang kesal dan mencoba mendorong Chanyeol menjauh darinya, namun si mantan idol itu tak ayalnya bagaikan seekor lintah yang tidak mau melepaskan diri darinya.

"Ya Tuhan kau menyebalkan sekali," Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan Chanyeol menertawai dirinya.

"Baekhyun, kau tahu... Anak-anak masih belum berada disini."

"Lalu?"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengangkat Baekhyun naik ke atas rak di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Baekhyun menjerit, lengannya berpegangan erat pada bahu Chanyeol yang kini mendekat padanya dan menciumnya lembut.

"Mau menambah satu anak baru lagi?," bisiknya di bibir Baekhyun.

"Apa kau gila?!" Baekhyun lagi menjerit sedang Chanyeol sudah kembali tertawa. Suaminya itu selalu mudah panik, dan hal itu begitu menggemaskan.

"Hanya bercanda, kecuali bila kau memang menginginkannya."

Baekhyun memukul keningnya pelan. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku harus berakhir bersamamu, demi Tuhan."

"Sederhana saja, kita adalah jodohㅡ" ujar Chanyeol ringan.

"Dan aku harus selalu bersama denganmu di setiap kehidupanku?! Tidak, terima kasih!"

Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun pada dinding di belakangnya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

Yang lebih kecil terperangah. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?" ujarnya lemah, sipitnya lari menghindari tatapan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau mencintaiku, Baekhyun?"

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu," si kecil itu tercekat.

Sama seperti saat keduanya masih menjadi seorang idol dan penggemar, Baekhyun malu-malu mendongak dan menatap ke arah Chanyeol, pipinya bersemu luar biasa merah.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, juga." 

**End**.


End file.
